


forget me not (one lover's regrets)

by groovy_phonebox



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_phonebox/pseuds/groovy_phonebox
Summary: In which their numbers are finally up. Erik, in his last moments, tries to comfort Charles, who is also fading quickly.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	forget me not (one lover's regrets)

Forget the castle in the clouds  
Forget the open doors  
Forget the pale faced moon  
And all her twinkling stars

Forget the lovers in the night  
Forget the stolen looks  
Forget the fleeting touches  
And all the mornings we forsook 

Forget all the time we wasted  
Forget the spitted barbs   
Forget all the ways  
I left your heart broken before

Forget everything you’ve worked for  
It doesn’t matter now  
I have laid down my arms  
I’ve laid them next to yours

Forget that I am dying   
Forget that you are too  
Just hold me like you won’t let go  
And I’ll hold you to your promise

Forget the darkness encroaching now  
Forget the aching in your chest  
Forget the tears pooling in my eyes  
We don’t have much time left 

Remember how I loved you  
Remember the sunrise through your windowsill  
Remember the way I kissed you  
Tenderly on the beach

Remember how we danced in the parking lot  
Remember the candle’s dim glow  
Remember all the ways we loved each other  
Not all the ways we broke apart 

Remember, my love, remember  
For now we both must go  
If yours is the last face I see... 

(I am already home)


End file.
